Evereska
Evereska (sometimes known as LastHome) is an elven stronghold in North Faerûn that was founded in -8600 DR. It is a valley encircled with twelve hills collectively known as the Shaeradim, which was sculpted into a large terraced garden, and inhabited by moon and sun elves. The houses were worked into the landscape and it was possible to float large items in the city. Blueleaf trees covered the valley and were sculpted by magic. Weather conditions and diseases were regulated by a magical mythal. Some elves spent their time in deep caverns to create new spells. Government Evereska is ruled by the Hill Elders, presided upon by the High Elder Duirsar. Hill Elders * Gervas Imesfor Trade Because the hills around Evereska contain little in the way of ores, they are imported into the city, in exchange for paintings, sculptures, crafted wooden items and wine. Defenses The warriors defending the city were equipped with enchanted armor that allowed them to fly. Geography Evereska itself is situated on a large stone pedestal that rises around a thousand feet from the grassland below. This is encircled by the Vine Vale which is primarily agricultural land for vineyards and orchards. Outside of the vale are the Shaeradim: twelve hills that completely encircle Evereska so that it is not visible from the valley below. The valley inside of these hills and west of Evereska is the West Cwm. The Blazevale: The broad, sand-scoured valley that separates the Sharaedim from the Greycloak Hills to the north. A place of scrubby pines and thornbush, of cacti and wolfroot, where only the hardiest of rabbits, moonfoxes, mice, lizards, and meadow quail survive. Rocs Nest: A high,rocky outcrop and natural citadel that has housed elf garrisons for nearly a thousand years since the Crown Wars. Though the fortress had been abandoned since after the fall of Aryvandaar, its location between Evereska and the Greycloak Hills means that the Elves of Evereska still maintain it as a watch post. The Sharaedim Vale: The Vale is a verdant alpine valley about 18 miles long by 4 miles wide. It is encircled by twelve virtually impassible mountains, save for the narrow cleft to the west leading to the Halfway Inn and two well hidden footpaths leading out to the northeast and southeast. The elves sculpted the entire valley into a terraced garden wreathed in tall trees of green and blue foliage. This is only broken by The Singing Waters, the only river of note, which flows through the middle of the vale into the city itself. The most common structures dotting the vale are elegant arched bridges. The entire vale is warded against teleportation of all sorts, though many of the mages and clerics of proven loyalty possess the ward tokens to bypass them. A forest of spruce, birch and fir trees rings the upper slopes of the vale. A crescent of green pastureland lays far below the city walls, flecked with gray boulders, brown ponies, and emerald stands of fir. Beyond the pasture, the rolling patchwork of black-and gold winter fields rise toward the mist-shrouded vineyards. Visible on the highest terraces, are the switchback trails that lead into the forests of the High Vale. There are always a handful of Spellguards posted at the livery station and the other entrances to the city. The Hidden Path: The scent of spruce resin fills the darkness at the opening of this cavernous path, a hundred elf archers watching from hidden galleries high above, guard the door Any sign of trouble brings a bring a flurry of spells and arrows down, a precaution contrived to keep secret the defenses of the Secret Gate. The path rounds a curve then arches over a smoky-bottomed abyss on a marble bridge. On the far side of the bridge is a cramped vestibule sealed by a thin sheet of muscovite mica. A stern-faced moon elf in the silver-gilded plate mail of a Vale Guard holds this position at all times. The path then winds down a hanging gorge into the forests of the Upper Vale. The trees are ancient and enormous, mostly spear spruce tall enough to scratch the sky. The trail descends sharply, winding through ravines and around craggy outcroppings where the treetops grow thin enough to show streaks of distant cliffs, until the trail leaves the steep slopes of the Upper Vale and descends into the terraces of the Vine Vale. Outer Defenses: Numerous watchtowers and small citadels have been constructed in the mountains around the vale; these form the bases for the patrols of moon elves on giant eagles that guard the skies. These patrols are typically 5-8 elves of 3rd-5th level; usually fighters, mages, or fighter-mages. Each watchtower is staffed at all times with a guard lieutenant; this is usually a 8/8 level fighter-mage who commands potent magical items and an enchantment that allows instant communication with other captains or the Lord of Evereska (see below) at will as long as they remain within the vale. Citadels hold 2-3 lieutenants as well as a Feywarden (Sp priest of Corellon Larethian (lvl 6-10)). The full complement of a watchtower is 40 elven warriors and 20 eagles, a Citadel holds 100 elves and 60 eagles, as well as occasional visitors from Evereska proper, Sha-Quessir, and Harpers. Tower of Dreams: One of the most interesting and least talked about features of the vale is the Tower of Dreams. This impossibly slender crystal spire, is wreathed in mist and clouds, and rises in the mountains at the northernmost end of the vale. It overlooks the Shinning Falls, a waterfall that plummets down a sheer cliff rising at least 1,400 feet. The waters plunge into a large lake that narrows into the Singing Waters river (This river later flows through the city of Evereska itself, along the western wall between the common district and temple district). No entrance or windows are visible in the structure, though at night strange lights glow within, and occasional music of indescribable beauty often carry for miles through the mountains around it. Who built the tower is a matter much speculation, but persistent rumors suggest that it is the abode of Corellon Larethian himself, built not long after the Sundering of the Drow, when Evereska was but a remote outpost. Certainly some force or power protects the vale when humanoid armies threaten (the "hurled bolts from the sky" are most definitely not mortal or even High Magic) but Larethian's clerics are remarkably quiet about the whole business. Those few elves that have journeyed to Arvandor on the outer plane of Arborea say it bears more than a passing resemblance to Corellon's abode there. Whatever the case, all Evereskan elves consider the waterfall and the tower sacrosanct and never attempt to climb or enter it. The waters of the pool, however, are highly valued for their legendary healing qualities. Any who merely bathes in the water during full moon will be healed of ailments, wounds, and even have lost limbs regenerated. Needless to say, the elves never speak of this to outsiders, as such a prize would be beyond price to the elves enemies if they were ever to learn how to harness its power. The Copper Canyon: A high wall ravine leading into the shadows of the High Shaeradim. A dead end and killing for invading armies as the Canyon winds its way to high cliff walls in the shadows of the highest mountain peaks. The Halfway Inn: Located in the nearby mountains is constructed for the very purpose of trading with the N'Tel'Quess world. East Peak: The highest mountain in the Sharaedim, site of a tall granite watch tower and signal fire. Home of the Desert Border Garrison that patrols the outer edges of the Anuarach. The Vyshaan Barrows: West of East Peak dating back to the time of the Vyshann Empire lay the barrows and burial crypts of the hated Vyshaan elves. Tome Guards regularly patrol this region said to be plagued by baelnorns, banshees and other elven spirits that refuse to travel to Arvandor. Other sites Throughout the wooded vale are small villages or isolated towers; the former are the home of a few scattered bands of Sylvan elves, the latter are mage towers. While both groups value their isolation, they are fiercely protective of the vale and loyal to Erlan Duirsar and will fight in the Vale's defense as need be. The Vine Vale: A vast staircase of lush vineyards and black soiled winter fields, descending toward Evereska's walls in a series of smokethorn tree and spiny soapleaf covered terraces. The Sunset Gate: A gate separating the West Cwm and the Vine Vale on the outskirts of Evereska. There is a stone guardhouse nearby that used to serve as a watch post for a dozen Evereskan soliders. The West Cwm: A large high valley in the Shaeradim, the hills surrounding Evereska. In the south there is a large deep lake of very cold water, and to the east lies the Vine Vale, through the Sunset Gate. It was the site of the Battle of the Cwm between the daemonfey army and the defending elves of Evereska and Evermeet. The Meadow Wall & Gilded Gate: Down the Vine Vale terraces via a series of gentle switchbacks lies a path from the Secret Gate, that connects to a narrow lane that skirts the edge of the walled pasturelands that surround Evereska. As parties approach the boundary, they must speak a word of passing. A large gilded gate will swing open, admitting the visitors into a rolling meadow dotted with boulders and bigcone firs. Like many of Evereska's defenses, the gate's purpose is not obvious. While it was not magical, it marks the perimeter of the city's most priceless treasure and best-kept secret, the mythal. Features and Buildings of the City Three Sisters: The three major peaks upon which the city of Evereska is built. Their walls have been carved and polished into 1000’ cliffs atop which the city rests. Evereskan Colleges of Magic and Arms: The Evereskan Colleges are a training academy of the highest standards. The training they provides is one of the reasons that Evereska is so well defended. Harpers are the only N'Tel'Quess who can normally get training at arms or magic in Evereska , although the occasional half-elf, if of sufficiently exalted parentage on the elven side, may be taught. Fountainheart of Shimmering Gold: Built on the Bellcrest, the highest of the Sisters, is Hanali's temple. It is an enormous structure of white marble and moonstone, surrounded by gardens that bloom year-round with rare flowers and exotic fruit. Bright and beautiful, with fountains and springs throughout and great gardens encircling the central chapel. Lady Goldheart's house of worship is designed with young lovers in mind, providing endless mazes of shady paths, babbling brooks, quiet pools, leafy bowers, and flowering hedgerows, so as to facilitate amorous trysts and romantic rendezvous. Interior chambers are designed so as to permit the entrance of the sun, moon, and gentle breezes. Many chambers display beautiful works of art, serving the local community as a museum, as well as a great concert hall from which strains of music spill out into the surrounding gardens.The Fountainheart of Shimmering Gold is led by the stunningly beautiful moon elf, Hamalitia Everlove, whose beauty has continued to increase over the centuries. The temple has housed countless Evereskan weddings, revels, and dances, and in addition to displaying works of Evereska 's greatest artisans, holds many greatest artistic treasures from Ascalhom, Eaerlann, Illefarn, Myth Drannor, and Sharrven. On a low pedestal at the center of the gardens, accessed through a maze of rose-entwined boxwood, stands a statue of the goddess carved from rare white stone. The Statue of Hanali Celanil: The sculpture depicts Lady Goldheart (Hanali) with angular, delicate features, exquisite lips curved in a knowing smile, and almond-shaped lips. One long-fingered hand rests over her heart, and the other touches a pointed ear, a traditional portrayal of the goddess showing that she is ever receptive to the prayers of lovers. As old as Evereska itself, it is one of the few surviving examples of high elven religious art from the Pre-Netheril period. The great statue stands upon the surface of a dark courtyard of granite cobble-stones. This is the place where the mythal was cast. This is a secret so closely guarded that, aside from Lord Duirsar and the city's high mages, only Evereska's most loyal friends amongst the Chosen are privy to it. The statue of Hanali Celanil is the very heart and soul of the Mythal. Cloudcrown Hill: The place where the palaces of Lord Duirsar and the great nobles sit scattered amongst the trees that continue to the base of this high peak. Cloudtop Tower: The second highest spire within the city grown from white marble and made to resemble a stand of Blueleaf trees it is home to the High Magi of the Cloutop Circle, advisers to the Council of Hill Elders and commanders of the Spell Guard. Cloud Crown Palace: Cloud-crown Palace is the finest example of Evereska's naturist architecture. The palace resembles a stand of bluetops packed so closely together that the huge boles have grown into each other. The scaling on the bark is so expertly done that even a practiced sculptor's eye would not known it is stone, it is a place of mighty defensive magics and ancient towers. It is also the home of the Vale Lord and where the Hill Elders meet. The majority of the Vale Guard is stationed here along with members of the Spell Guard, and elements of the Swords of Evereska where Noble Blades and Lordly Wands perform their stints in the Noble Militia. The Tower Higher than East Peak: This often cloud shrouded tower gives the best view of the city and the surrounding vale. It rises 1500’ from the ground. Used as a watch tower, from it can be seen the edges of the Anaurach and the Vyshaan Cairn.The tallest spire in all of Evereska and home to the Arch-Wizard of the city and the circle of High-Magi living there. All take turns teaching at the academy as well as seeing to the needs and maintenance of the mythal and the various gates that surround the city. Members of the Vale Guard and the Kingfishers Aerial cavalry use it as a lookout and base from which to operate. Moondark Hill, Solonor's Thendora's Temple: Moondark Hill is located on the eastern fringes of the moon elven city at the base of one of the greatest peaks of the Shaeradim. Eastpeak's shadow cloaks the low knoll in darkness for much of the night when the moon is full, giving rise to the hill's name. The Great Archer's faithful gather to worship their god when the full moon rises above the top of Eastpeak and its light washes over the hilltop like a wave of silver. Built into the steep western slope of Moondark Hill is the Hall of the High Hunt, a great open air pavilion encircled by a tightly packed colonnade of ancient shadowtops. A pure mountain spring rises in the heart of the hill and winds through a series of natural caverns before exiting at the heart of the Shadowtop Glade. The Hall of the High Hunt encloses the Singing Spring of Solonor Thelandira, a gurgling fountain of silver waters whose sacred melodies can cure any wound. The leaf-shadowed Hall of the High Hunt, is where the Elves receive healing. The air within smells of moss and sweet water, and the song of the silver fountain trills through the woody pavilion in gay melodies. The Great Archer's house of worship is a mixture of natural and carefully sculpted features emphasizing the competing principles that Solonor tries to balance. The temple is cultivated into the grove of Shadowtops each having been carefully tended from a seedling to form two concentric rings of forest giants. Each tree has been grown so as to form one or more natural hollows within its trunkat various elevations, and vine rope bridges are threaded through each tightly packed grove to connect the chambers in the heart of each tree. At ground level, roots, rocks, earth, plants are woven into near impregnable defensive fortifications to ensure the sanctity of the temple perimeter. Earthen chambers are hewn from the dirt beneath the grove, nestled among the tightly woven root structures. In the surrounding woods, trees are carefully planted so as to create narrow, spokelike paths radiating outward from the central grove. Although not immediately obvious to casual observation, the plant growth along such paths is cultivated so as to impede movement but permit the flight of arrows, thus forming natural shooting galleries in which invaders are easily targeted. Solonor's temple contains both ceremonial chambers adorned with hunting trophies and hollows with more practical applications such as crafting and repairing bows and arrows, the curing of venison and other meats, the tanning of hides, and the carving of bones to form tools and figurines. Dawns Glory Pond: Surrounded by a granite bank Dawnsglory Pond is a volcanic spring filled with warm mineral rich waters, where dozens of laughing elves avail themselves of the morning light to bathe and play in the steaming waters. Goldmorn Knoll: The summit of Goldmorn Knoll located well into the interior of Evereska, is not as high as the Three Sisters nor as large, but it is home to a sizable grove of rare Sycamore Treants that left Cormyr during the Time of Troubles and sought refuge in Evereska. Shrine to Lurue the Unicorn Star Meadow: The great sunning meadow at the base of Bellcrest Hill, a favorite meadow for stargazing. Star Meadow Hall: Treetop in Starmeadow, a tall white marble tower in the midst of the Star Meadow, home of the Nihmedu family. Inside Treetop is airy and light, all smooth curves and softly glowing walls. A staircase swirls down from the upper floors into the foyer and flows into the lower house. Along the walls sit benches of white marble and tables of translucent alabaster, often with a delicately embossed vase or ethereal statuette placed carefully on top. Towards the middle of the tower lies a circular great room, where the family takes its meals on the rare occasions when there are enough of them to fill it. Leading off it through a broad archway is the Contemplation, a tome-filled chamber, staring over the treetops through a theurglass window. Bellcrest Spire: White Marble Tower resembling a giant shadowtop tree, home to the high mages of the Bellcrest Spire Magi Circle. Moon-Dark Towers: Home of the Moon-dark High Magi Circle, a circle of Giant Shadowtop and Blue Leaf trees connected by skyways east of Solonors temple, atop Moondark Hill. The mages here are said to be masters of nature magic and number more than a few druids and nature priests amongst the residents here. Singing Spring: A naturally beautiful spring filled with healing waters. The waters of the pool are highly valued for their legendary healing qualities. Any who bathes in the water will be healed of ailments, wounds, and even have lost limbs regenerated. The Unicorn & Crescent: An inn that welcomes Harpers, the Heralds, and the Chosen of Mystra on the rare occasions when such visitors are in the city. Livery Gate Watchtower: Livery Gate: The Groaning Cave: A natural amphitheatre fronted by a white marble veranda and colonnade, situated atop a small hill surrounded on its lower slopes by a forest of Blue Leaf Trees, passages at the back of the cave lead to hidden chambers beneath the Three Sisters and eventually out of the Vale. These paths are known to only a very few and the secret of their existence is kept upon pain of utter annihilation by the city’s High Magi. Hanging Gardens of Aerdrie Faenya: A series of floating beds of vine lotuses , cloud roses, sky blooms and night jasmine fills the air with sweet fragrances whilst musty-smelling roots dangle beneath in the mucky water of a kneedeep nourishment pond. Surrounding the overhead gardens is a thick hedge of duskblossom. History In Hammer, 1372 DR, Evereska was attacked by freed phaerimms from Anauroch, damaging the mythal and causing further destruction. The Evereskans were able to repel the attack using magic, and a few phaerimm and elves who lost their wits in the battle still wander the Evereskan valley. Almost all of the Tomb Guard were destroyed, along with many of the Vale Guard and more than half of the Swords of Evereska. Present Day The damage to the mythal has caused it to cloak Evereska in mist or fine rain and create unpredictable magical effects, and the gardens are not tended so they have become overgrown. A lot of the bridges in the valley are now broken. The phaerimm and elves still occasionally clash. Houses are guarded by helmed horrors and shield guardians. The survivors of the battle with the phaerimm were all younger elves, and they now protect their existence violently if they encounter a threat. They regard looters as deserving of death. Some elves now travel from other parts of Faerûn to join the remaining Evereskan elves, and some remove the remaining treasures of Evereska, moving them to safer locations. Timeline: –8600 DR: Evereska founded in secret by surviving clans of the former Shamel Othreier, Miyeritar, Orishaar, and Eiellûr as an elven safehaven in the woods east of Aryvandaa –7600 DR: Sharrven is founded in the southern reaches of the High Forest, due to overcrowding in Evereska and elitism of Siluvanedenn elves. 244 DR Year of the Elfsands: Evereska 's existence is uncovered by N'Tel'Quess for the first time, though the secret is kept for centuries by the human tribes of the Greycloak Hills. 464 DR Year of the True Names: While wandering across Anauroch, Arun's Son saves a trio of Evereska n elves from a phaerimm ambush nearly at the cost of his life. Retrieved from death by Mystra, he becomes her Chosen, as “he whom magic, duty, and honor defines”. As the Nameless Chosen, he becomes the first human ever to stay among Evereska 's glades. 1335 DR The Year of the Snow Winds: The Evereska Charter claims the Greycloak Hills for the elves. 1371 DR Year of the Unstrung Harp: The Sharn Wall is breached. The phaerimms and their thralls begin the siege of Evereska . 1372 DR Year of the Wild Magic: Shade returns to Faerûn. The Shadovar create the shadowshell and lay it over the phaerimms surrounding Evereska and battle them. Several months later, with the assistance of human allies, the shadowshell falls, Evereska 's Mythal is reestablished, and the phaerimms are driven out of the city. Notable Evereskans * Irilivar Celevessin Notable Evereskan organizations Fellowship of the Forgotten Flower: This elven knightly order is a loosely structured organization dedicated to the recovery of lost elven relics from long-abandoned elven realms. Knaves of the Missing Page: This fellowship of elven spell-thieves is based in Evereska , but is active throughout Faerûn. Their numbers are comprised mostly of rogue-arcanists who follow Erevan. Knaves specialize in the recovery of elven magical artifacts, spell scrolls, and spell-tomes that have been acquired by other races, particularly humans. Cloudtop Magi Circle: High mages of the Bellcrest Spire: The Kaliesh'erai :Based in the elven city of Evereska, the Kaliesh'erai is a loose association of elves who have a measure of psionic ability. Because many of them have been honing their mental powers for centuries, the Hall of the Kaliesh'erai is one of the greatest stores of psionic knowledge in all of Faerûn, and it is almost certainly the greatest center of such lore beyond the reach of the mind flayers. Many members of the Kaliesh'erai spend their time in serene contemplation of their gifts, but a faction within the group has become fascinated with psionic items. As a result, the members of the Kaliesh'erai are so keen to acquire more such items that they'll happily buy, sell, or trade them with any visitors to Evereska. A sub-basement in the hall of the Kaliesh'erai contains many laboratories and vaults that hold psionic items ranging from simple power stones to great psicrowns and crystal capacitors. Some say it also holds prison cells where the Kaliesh'erai keep monsters with psionic powers for study. Campaign Hooks: You can adapt any of the following hooks to draw the characters into contact with the Kaliesh'erai.* Elf and half-elf characters with psionic classes might have been trained by the Kaliesh'erai. PCs who come across a psionic item they can't use might seek a buyer for it in Evereska. The Chaperones of the Moonlight Tryst: A fellowship of romantically inclined rogues and rangers who discretely safeguard young elven lovers from those who would take advantage of their distraction and/or innocence. Members of this merry band are also called on occasionally to facilitate secret meetings between lovers of rival houses or to aid them in eloping against their family's wishes. Chaperones of the Moonlight Tryst usually work closely with the priests of the local temple of Hanali, as those who serve Lady Goldheart often receive the confidences of those struck by the arrows of the Archer of Love. The Knights of the Seven Sacred Mysteries: Are well known for their service in defense of elven homelands from N'Tel'Quess invaders as well as their ongoing efforts to retrieve tomes of long-lost elvish lore and items of elven artistry from the ruins of fallen realms. The order is composed of elves and a few half-elves, most of whom are of moon elven or gold elven ancestry, and it includes many crusaders, as well as a handful of clerics, fighters, and rangers, in its ranks. The order's entrance requirements are kept secret from nonmembers, but it is generally known that there are seven tiers in the order's hierarchy and that it can take a century or more of faithful service to Sehanine before the next mystery is revealed. Knights of the First Mystery are the lowest ranking members of the order, while Knights of the Seventh Mystery are some of the most powerful agents of Sehanine in the Realms. No half-elf has ever risen higher than the rank of Knight of the Fourth Mystery, but it is not known if that fact indicates the difficulty of ascending the order's rarefied ranks and the small representation of halfelves in the order or if it is a manifestation of a bias against those who have some degree of N'Tel'Quess ancestry. Prestige Classes * Evereskan Tomb Guardian Notes References * Official Material * More Evereska Category:Evereska Category:Western Heartlands Category:Elven settlements